Infinity Girl Life: The Red Witch
by a.professional.fangirl
Summary: Honestly, I cannot write a summary under 2000 words. Enter this AU and you’ll understand on the first chapter somewhat. Good luck and Enjoy, my hatchlings!


Helloooo! I'm Galaxy Gemm and unfortunately that's not my real name. I saw HTTYD 3 spoilers and I'm psychologically damaged. I started going to a psychologist. So in this fanfic and in any of my fan fiction HTTYD 3 won't happen. Only Light Furies and the gang's outfits will be written in it from HTTYD 3. It will be a crossover fanfic but not with only one world. Every movies, series, books will be connected and they're gonna travel from one to another. So because there are gonna be a lot of worlds, I'm going to add it under the universe that they're going to spend the most time in. Now, enjoy reading my Infinity Girls AU!!!!

Galaxy's P.O.V.

Hi, I'm Galaxy Gemm. I'm a universe traveller and the Guardian of the Galaxy Orbs. I'm 13 years old. On the second day of April I will be 14. I have an older brother Fixxer Gemm. His wife's name is Analuni Gemm. I have a boyfriend, his name is Lo Ringo. We both have dragons. I have a Violent Silence and he has a Rambarge. Their names are Gaia and Legend. I also have a chihuahua with the name Liza. I made her a special saddle to put her in on Gaia. We travel the multiverse, save it and hang out with our friends from the different parts of it. I'm the leader of the Infinity Girls. We're guardians. My best friends aside from the Infinity Girls are Bridgette Rainbow, Swammi Castro, Amy Coopers and Lily Peterson. Now, how about I tell you more about Infinity Girls and Group Infinity and less about myself. Here we go!

The Infinity Girls consist if nine members. They're all the guardian of different things. The Galaxy Orbs, Dragons, Stars, Technology, Weathers, Fairytails, Animals, Sirens and Forests. In the beginning of time, nine girls were chosen by the Galaxy Orbs for their bravery, self-confidence, kind hearts, honesty, loyalty, courage, generosity, kindness, generosity and many more good traits. The duties given to them was to protect the multiverse. So they formed a group and called themselves Infinity Girls. Back then it sounded more like 'Aquost Jier'. Then other creatures wanted to help them so they created Group Infinity where anyone could join and be trained to fight. Near to the end of their lives they looked at the future and chose a girl with the same traits. When they were seconds away from death they transferred their powers to the unborn babies. The ritual continued with every guardian. Right now there are new guardians. I'm the Guardian of the Galaxy Orbs. Astrid Hofferson is the Guardian of Dragons. Stellar Lucitor is the Guardian of the Stars. Holley Shiftwell is the Guardian of Technology. Misty Vampirey is the Guardian of Weathers. Farah Longtaille is the Guardian of Fairytails. Fuli Cheeta is the Guardian of Animals. Roxanne Seery is the Guardian of Sirens. Viper Moons is the Guardian of the Forests.

7 years ago there was a witch that tried to hunt us down. To be on the safe side we faked our deaths and hid in our homes. Where we live no one knows, and no one where we live knows about our true identities. But it all changes when a report arrives to Berk.

No One's P.O.V.: 13.09.2017

Astrid strolled through the village with her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, in tow. She was searching for the newly named chief and her long time boyfriend. After a short walk she spotted him talking to some men. Probably about the village re-constructions. She stopped a few meters away and looked around. Deadly Nadders with or without riders were melting down the ice spikes that the dark Bewilderbeast had shot. Monstrous Nightmares and Gronckles were hauling wood from one place to another. Different species of dragons were holding up the woods so Vikings could nail them into place. Some of the dragons were on lunch break, devouring fish from the feeding stations. Hatchlings were playing around and biting on other dragons' tails. Astrid suddenly felt two pair of arms wind around her waist. She let herself to be pulled against a warm chest. "Good afternoon, Milady." Hiccup whispered into her ear. "Hi, Babe!" Astrid greeted back. Astrid turned around in his arms and pecked him on the lips. Astrid smiled up at him. For a moment they stared into each others eyes. She saw the sadness and uneasiness in his eyes. She gave a small sad smile. She raised on her toes and kissed each of his eyes. When her feet was fully on the ground she looked back at him and saw that his pupils were dilated and filled with love and lust. She gasped slightly, knowing what it meant. Hiccup smirked and pulled her by her waist into the forge, which was fortunately nearby. Their dragons didn't bother following, knowing exactly what they were about to do. Hiccup opened the wooden door that separated his private office from the main forge. There used to be a curtain but when Astrid started to come with innapropriate intentions he installed a door with a lock. He turned around and let go of her waist to lock the door. Then turned around and pinned her to the door with his lips moving swiftly and softly across hers. Astrid gasped slightly but started to kiss back. She parted her lips and swiped her tongue across his teeth which were already waiting for her. Astrid jumped and wrapped her legs around his hips. She grounded against him and moaned when he growled against her mouth and when she felt his hardness dig into her. Astrid's mind was dizzy but was able to stop herself from going any further. "Hiccup… we have to stop.." Astrid was able to whisper out in between pants. "No, we don't." Hiccup said in a very low seductive voice. "We have… oooh.. a week to-ooogether…" Astrid managed out while Hiccup was kissing down from her jaw to her collarbone. Astrid whined when Hiccup pulled away from her to look at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. Astrid's legs were still tightly wrapped around his hips and he could feel her wetness through all the layers she had on. She tried to lean in to kiss him but he didn't let her. Astrid looked at him with pleading eyes and when she saw the curiosity in his eyes she let out a frustrated groan. "I talked with your mom, Gobber and Spitelout. They're gonna be in charge of Berk while we go on a much needed relaxing vacation." Astrid explained with a frown. Hiccup sighed. "You know I can't. The people need m-", "The people know that you went through worse than them and that you're working harder than them. And I knew you'd say something like this and I've talked to almost all the villagers and they agree with me. Please Hiccup." Astrid looked at him with begging eyes. "Fine." Hiccup nestled his face in her neck and answered. Wanting to tease him like always, she jumped off of him and turned around to unlock the door. "Well, thanks for agreeing! Not that you had any other choice in mind in the situations." Astrid said cheerfully and gave a pointed look to his crotch. "See you later, Babe!" Astrid shouted at him while exiting the forge. "Really mature, Astrid."

Astrid walked through the forest by herself. She needed some time to think. She went to the Cove. She hopped down from the rocks. She walked towards the rock wall and whistled a Night Fury cry. The wall started to glow blue with ancient letters and symbols in an order and pattern. The wall went down into the ground and let Astrid walk in. She walked through a corridor that was same as the door. The walls were filled with writings in ancient alphabets and symbols. At the end of the corridor was a large room. A crystal table with nine matching thrones. On top of the thrones were different gems shaped as infinity symbols. Astrid sat down with the blue diamond and discarded her left arms from its warmers. Underneath was a black string wrapped a few times around the lower part of her forearm with an infinity symbol dangling from it. Astrid stared at it, recalling all the adventures she had up until when she was 13 years old. She sighed and slowly caressed the throne.

Suddenly the blue gem above her started to glow repeatedly and so did the charm on her bracelet. Astrid stood up and and transported herself to a temple. It was filled with statues of women. The past Infinity Girls, specifically. She walked into a room exactly the same as the one back in Berk but there stood her best friends. The other guardians. But not all of them were here. 3 of them were missing. Astrid slowly walked up to them, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Galaxy, Farah and Roxanne weren't there yet. She one by one hugged Stellar, Fuli, Holley, Viper and Misty. They stood there in complete silence. Their minds weren't that quiet.

Suddenly they heard screaming coming from above them. They looked up to see an open portal with the screaming coming from it. Galaxy and Roxanne fell down on the girls, creating a pile of females.

"Get off of me!"

"I missed you too, Ass."

Galaxy jumped off of Astrid and offered her hand to help her up. She then turned to the others and they all enveloped in a big group hug. Galaxy was the first to pull away. She gestured to the big table with her hand.

"I think it's time to get down to business."

**I am very sorry for the short chapter. I don't know why but my first chapters are always short. In the next chapter more things will be revealed and you'll understand the story better. Please check out my Instagram to understand what the characters look like. The username is the same as this one. **


End file.
